


brat | chrollo lucilfer x reader

by iwach6n



Category: HunterXHunter, hxh
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut, WAP, chrollolucilferxreader, chrolloslut, chrolloxreader, wapforchrollo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwach6n/pseuds/iwach6n
Summary: in  which  chrollo  lucilfer,the  epitome  of  an  enigma,reveals  himself  to  a  bratty  girl( chrollo lucilfer x f! reader )
Relationships: Chrollo/reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	1. zero ; badbye

**Author's Note:**

> hii btw i’m @iwach6n on w*ttp*d :)  
> pls follow! i’m more active + more updates on there ! <33
> 
> i don’t own hxh or the characters :)

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

METEOR CITY 

Y/N L/N ; AGE 15

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"chrollo we need to stop. it's wrong, this is all wrong. the stealing. the manipulation. the violence. let's just leave meteor city and take the hunter exams. i heard it's a good source of income. the tests should be fairly easy with our abilities. we can finally live a normal stable life!!", you shout at the dark haired teen. your voice had trembled, unsure of how the older male would interpret your rant.

your glass eyes were on the verge of tears as you compress your frustration. the dark alleyway shielded you from exposing your salty droplets of weakness. the only source of light was the bright crescent moon, slightly covered by misty clouds.

at a young age, both you and chrollo had been exposed to the gruesome reality of human nature. the two of you were inseparable, staying together ever since you had found him in the rain by himself when you were 10, and he was 12.

the two of you had been abandoned by your families. from that day on, you stole together, fought together, and survived together. you had always relied on each other. though it was more of you relying on him, you guys were very strong partners in crime.

no one in meteor city dared to mess with the two devil children.

devil child. no. you were nothing close to that. but you weren't an angel. your hands were clean, but not free of havoc. you had never stole a person's life, innocent or not. chrollo was a better fit for that title. guess it was brought onto you for always being by his side. 

he would never listen to their merciful pleas, a person begging for their life to be spared. he always finished them off, with a blank look on his face. you on the other hand, would never kill. you thought it wasn't your place to take away someone's life. you had never been put in a situation where you had to kill, you always let chrollo handle that.

chrollo lucilfer along with other's had created an organization—the phantom troupe—behind your back. he would sneak out at night to meet some random group of people doing God knows what. little did you know, those people he snuck out to, were your closest friends—nobunaga, machi, pakunoda, feitan, and uvogin.

he would slowly mention his ideals to you, bringing it up in casual conversations. you had always brushed it off, thinking it was just random thoughts he would have. in reality he was planning for something bigger.

you wanted to be a normal person, but in these living conditions, it was impossible. the more you and chrollo committed crimes, the more guilt had planted inside of you. soon it became too much for you to handle, you wanted to start off fresh, with chrollo. together. you weren't dating, but you just wanted to be with him. you both enjoyed each other's companionship.

"y/n i'm not going to explain this again. you know what we stand for. join the spiders. i've reserved the first leg for you". chrollo walks up to you, slamming one arm on the wall to keep you from ignoring his command.

your back pressed against the cold bricks as his grey eyes stared straight into your soul. an eager look sketches over his face, awaiting your answer. his tall body towers over yours, as you glare right back into his eyes. the heat of his breath brushing right down onto your face.

"as much as i enjoy spending time with them, i do not agree with your philosophies. you believe in some kind of untamed freedom? i know the world isn't fair, but there are boundaries, and obviously you don't know what they are", you jeer with a bitter tone. you shove him away, he was too close for you to think properly. he stumbles back, allowing you to push him away from you. 

"look at the bigger picture y/n. we are outsiders. your hands are bound to be stained with blood", his deep voice added, trying to persuade you once more.

unclenching your jaw, you grumble at him, "we may be outsiders, but you kill innocent people. that is unjustifiable by any means you twisted fuck". the two of you are glaring each other down, both of you refraining from causing a scene in the middle of the night. you had never fought with him like this before. there was an exhilarating feeling, tingling throughout your veins along with a sudden dampness. 

bloodlust leeches out of you, divulging on how bad you wanted to strangle the idiot in front of you. your cheeks flush a light shade of red, and you hoped the moon wasn't too bright tonight. 

the ambiguous intensity of finally seeing each other eye to eye washed over the two of you. he had never noticed how crystal like your [color] eyes were. to his standards, they held a thousand— no, a million times the amount of beauty the kurta clan's eyes could ever behold. 

maybe in the future he can view those scarlet eyes on an actual person, or even obtain a pair, not in a jar from the illegal market.

a cold breeze flows through your hair, your strands flowing through in a melodic motion. the breeze circulated through the empty alleyway. the tension between the two of you increased when chrollo began speaking again, in a more deep and ardent tone.

he closes his eyes and smirks at you. his voice remains calm, cool, and collected. "you'll never get a new start, you can't get rid of the past. stop trying to run away y/n. i know you agree with me", he resonates, ignoring your previous statement.

"you guys are out of your fucking minds. do you even hear yourself right now?".

"loud and clear", chrollo retorts, amused at your slightly angered state. 

"i think you need to get your head checked chrollo. who would even agree with you? the smell of this shit hole is probably getting to your guy's heads'. stop trying to brainwash our friends". you hold in the urge to spit in his face. the junkyard smell of meteor city was definitely getting to him. just what slander had he been preaching to feitan? or did he brainwash machi into becoming a follower? to you, whatever his goal was, it wasn't a good one.

"i can assure you that none of them have been indoctrinated in the slightest. join us and you will understand for yourself. i'm sure our symbol would look ravishing here". his finger gracefully dances over the back of your shoulder, he pulls you into a warm embrace, resting his face between the crook of your neck. 

at first you are shocked, feeling unable to move. he had you under his control for only a few seconds. but soon you realize this affection was nothing but plastic. you immediately use all of your strength to pull him off. he had never been so endearing with you. you knew each other well, and conversed many times, but you had never been this close to him. 

a part of you wish you were close.

"stop touching me". you stand still, knowing damn well he was only doing this to get you to join. you were an equal in combat after all. he is a cunning person who gets what he wants. a psychopath with an immense charm that can be transformed into lust at any moment he pleased.

"ah my bad. pakunoda told me skin ship between us would help convince you to join". he shrugs, and you click your tongue. what the hell was that old lady thinking? "it's hard to put it in words, but i will find the key to expressing myself through the spider".

you almost laugh. he's pathetic. 

"chrollo lucilfer, anyone who was anybody in meteor city is still a no one in the outside world. you'll never find yourself, you're just an empty shell of a man. you can't even properly express your motives-".

you are cut off by a loud slap to your cheek. you brought your hand up to the injury, lightly brushing it as chrollo retracted his fist. "shut up. stop acting like a brat for once and listen to me". 

in the five years you had known him, this might've been the most emotion he has shown you. you had hit a nerve. probably by testing his existential crisis.

a burning sensation formed in your right cheek as you scoff. "next time we meet, i'm expecting a fucking apology", you jeered, holding your chin high as you wave off. 

"sort yourself out. make nobunaga the first leg, he's chill. i'm leaving for the hunter exams with or without you, also i'm never joining your lame gang". you began walking away, taking one last look at chrollo before leaving him alone in the alleyway.

an unexplainable wave of dire washed over the man when he saw the bruise on your face as you walked off. your usual cocky smile was replaced with a look of betrayal and anger.

in other circumstances, he would be basking in the moonlight, relaxing in the cold night time weather. he would probably be having some kind of deep conversation with you. the teen couldn't bring himself to enjoy the serenity of the empty alleyway and the cool atmosphere of the night.

he's about to run after you, and chase you wherever you were going, but he stopped himself. for the first time in his life, he felt like he was drowning. unable to breathe as if he needed to set something right. that night he discovered that guilt was an unpleasant feeling. but soon that sense of guilt was gone.

the evident frown plastered on his face was quickly replaced with a mischievous smile. "humans are so interesting", he laughs to himself. the odds of this outcome were only one in many. you had definitely surprised him. but it was probably for the best.

maybe in a parallel universe he had convinced you to join or maybe you had convinced him to leave, but this result was of one he did not expect.

that night you had left meteor city, hoping to never return nor hear anything about chrollo lucilfer again.


	2. 𝟎𝟏 . 𝘯𝘦𝘰𝘯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting pika >:( <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii i love chrollo sm

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

NOSTRADE ESTATE

Y/N L/N ; AGE 24

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"Y/N Y/N Y/N Y/N!!!", a girl with blue hair runs up to you. you are patrolling around the nostrade mansion when she stomps towards you. her pink dress dancing around as her heels tap towards you.

"yes boss?".

"let's play dress up again, right now!!". 

you sigh, not again. "ms.nostrade, i don't think this is the proper time to be playing dress up, i must meet your new bodyguards in an hour". 

"how many times have i told you, CALL ME NEON. N-E-O-N!!", she squeals out, dragging you towards her closet. neon had completely ignored what you had just said. a frustrated look plasters onto your face as neon drags you with her. 

after leaving chrollo behind in meteor city, you had thrived. you easily passed the hunter exams, quickly learned nen, and found an easy AND well paying job of body guarding some rich mafia leader's child. 

little did you know, that child was a spoiled bratty handful. but working your way to the top, you had become the right hand of the head bodyguard. 

you often held back scolding neon for her random tantrums. you were still fond of her, but as the other members of the nostrade staff thought, neon was certainly a hyper lady. today, you simply complied to what the teenager wanted.

"let's start!!", neon exclaims, looking through the heaps of clothes she owns. you glare daggers into her back. she's always in her own world, thinking she can just do whatever she wants. 

"y/n.. you have the most gorgeous body ever, i'm so jealous. now go be a good model and start undressing", she speaks as she looks through her clothes.

"whatever you say boss". you silently grumble to yourself, undressing your professional clothing, leaving you in your undergarments. 

she picks out a satin dress, and urges you to sit down in front of her large vanity. "you know i picked this dress out especially for you!! it was pricey but i wanted to see how it looked on you" she gushed, smiling at your appearance. you lightly chuckle, and look at yourself in the mirror. i have changed, for the better.

normal. this was your normal. spending time with neon made you feel relieved. you were glad a teenager like her was living a worry free and happy life. something you wished you could have grown up with.

she styles your hair into [hairstyle] and eyes you like a golden trophy. you had always been her favorite bodyguard.

she continues to style your hair and ramble as you get lost in thought. you sigh as you remember faint memories of your old friends. 

9 years. nine years since you had last seen them, and in those years they had caused so much damage to the world. every time you would hear about the phantom troupe you would lash out, heading outside and crushing on sweet hard candies out of anger. 

you could not understand them. no matter how hard you tried, you could not understand their need for thievery.

glancing at the time, you tell neon that you must meet the new bodyguards. you quickly get dressed back to normal and escort neon to her room. the younger girl simply complied, she was satisfied with the time she has spent dolling you up. 

you eye the new bodyguards and occasionally glance at their profiles. you had memorized everyone's name and face already from the applicant files.

the lady with beautiful pink hair and a boy with blonde hair catch your eyes in particular. you stare at them eye to eye for a significantly long time, the lady smiles at you while the boy suspiciously glares. after introducing yourself to everyone you stand in the back next to kurapika.

you space out when dalzollene, the head of the nostrade bodyguards, discusses plans with the new recruits. you already knew how the procedures went. 

"any questions?", dazollene finishes.

the blonde is about to ask an unnecessary question when you lean into his ear. "don't even bother asking useless questions. our job is to protect the boss no matter what". 

kurapika flinches and his eyes widen, as if you had just read his mind. dazollene glances at the two of you and quietly chuckles. your nen ability always surprised new people. for the rest of the time kurapika avoids you, until the two of you are assigned the same post on neon's blimp.

"how did you know i was going to ask that question?", he strictly asks, bringing his wooden weapon to your neck. the two of you are guarding a certain part of the blimp while everyone else was assigned to a different place. you two are alone, and kurapika saw this as the perfect chance to interrogate you.

"magic" you tease, waving your hands around in a joking manner. the blonde was not amused. his glare becomes harsher as the wooden weapon gets closer to your neck.

"fine fine. my nen ability, mirai eyes, allows me to predict a person's actions. i'm a specialist. to sum it up, for every second i look into someone's eye's, i can predict a minute of their future actions".

"interesting... that explains why you were staring at everyone. are there certain conditions for you to use this ability?". kurapika's interests has peaked at your powerful ability.

"the only condition is i must clearly look into both eyes. don't get me wrong. my ability may seem quite powerful but it can only do so much. if i am against a quick witted person during battle, i may be able to predict their moves, but my body does not catch up to my thoughts. sometimes i'm not fast enough to block an enemies attacks", you explain. 

"you are a very humble person y/n, i respect you for that. there's no need to be modest though", kurapika replies.

"uh thank you? so what's your ability?".

"i appreciate you telling me yours, but i am not comfortable telling you mine", he cautioned. you close your eyes and sigh. on the outside you had seemed pretty calm but on the inside you were annoyed with his response.

"excuse me? i literally just explained mine so-"

"is everything alright over here?" melody asks, as she walks over to the two of you.

"just peachy", you sarcastically reply. 

"boss told me that we will be switching posts y/n". 

"oh ok. thank you for telling me. i'll be off then", you wave at them, heading towards your new post. the rest of the blimp ride was boring and hazy. the only thing keeping you entertained was the beautiful view from the windows.


End file.
